Millions of people accessorize their vehicles for a variety of reasons. Some individuals mount functional accessories to their vehicles in order to outfit the vehicle for a particular sport, such as but not limited to roll bars for various types of racing. It is also common to accessorize a vehicle for the purpose of providing visual aesthetics only. This is commonly done by adding custom wheels or other similar types of accessories to a vehicle. Additionally, other common types of accessorizing, includes custom paint features, racks and numerous types of other items.
It is common to add accessories such as but not limited to floor mats and mud flaps to a vehicle. The floor mats currently available range from fully carpeted floor mats to rubber floor mats that are operable to provide enhanced protection from elements such as mud and water. It is also common to accessorize a vehicle with custom lighting. Current technology utilizes LED lights or similar lighting an in one embodiment provides lighting underneath a vehicle so as to provide exterior decorative lighting. While vehicle accessory lights exist in current technology, there are no illuminated vehicle accessories such as but not limited to illuminated floor mats and illuminated mud flaps.
Accordingly, there is a need for a illuminated vehicle accessory system that provides illuminated vehicle accessories such as but not limited to illuminated floor mats wherein the illuminated vehicle accessories are operably coupled to the electrical system of the vehicle and wherein the illuminated vehicle accessories are configured to be controlled utilizing at least one remote controller.